


The Gift of Life and Bracelets

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: While testing blood samples to make sure the Medusa is out of his system, Alex and Winn discover Mon-El's reaction to lead. But for Winn, saving Mon has bigger effect on his life than he had ever thought possible.





	1. Really? A pencil?

Winn lets out an exhausted yawn, tired by the days at the DEO and the long nights working with James playing vigilante. Definitely worth it, in Winn's opinion, but exhausting all the less. Luckily, for once the DEO seemed quiet and no aliens, meta humans or regular criminals seemed to be causing trouble for today at least. Kara was of "Interviewing" Lena, Alex was working on the Medusa samples to counteract anyone else trying to use it and was starting to experiment on Kara and Mon's blood when, a sudden exclamation is heard deep down in the labs of the DEO. 

"Winn!" Alex nearly screams from down the hall and Winn comes running in a panic. 

"Alex! What is it?" Winn asks breathlessly when he arrives in the lab as Alex holds a vial of blood in her hand that continues to darken. 

"I was testing Mon's blood against the effects of some of the substances on earth so that he doesn't have a reaction like Kara and kryptonite. Mon's not allergic to kryptonite or any other substance. Except lead. But, unlike Kara, its fatal and not reversible." Alex reveals concerned. 

"There is lead all over earth..." Winn trails off with terror and turns to Alex. 

"How can I help?" He questions determinedly. 

"You have to get James to stop using the suit for now. Keep Mon and James apart until I'm sure that the lead hasn't contaminated James as well. I'll try to work on an antidote in the meantime and whatever you do, do not tell James or Mon, only Kara." Alex explains surprised but grateful. 

Winn looks at Alex in surprise but nods and quickly calls James and tells him that the suit needed repairs from his last battle. James is surprised and starts to argue, but Winn pulls out the guilt card.

"What if you were battling a villain and your suit malfunctions? Both you and Kara could get seriously hurt." James eventually agrees and Winn moves on to his next step. Stopping Mon.

"So...Mon. Buddy. Has Kara been taking you out to see National City lately? Its almost Christmas and I wondered if you had seen the lights yet" Mon tilts his head adorably in question and Winn is floored by the confused look on his face. 

Remembering what Alex said, Winn clears his thoughts and nearly drags Mon out of the DEO. Taking him out to view the falling snow, the gentle glow of the Christmas lights and the joy in the streets, Winn is surprised by what catches the most of his attention. 

The childlike wonder in Mon's eyes and the excited smiles at the wonders of his new home nearly make Winn forget why he is out with the Daxamite in the first place. Soon however, both men start to get cold and Winn suggests hot chocolate and the alien is more than happy to get out of the cold. 

"So Mon ... How are you liking winter? Not as exiting as Halloween, but still fun, right?" Winn asks nervously, handing the taller man a Styrofoam cup. 

"I had fun with both of your holidays. It's nice to spend time with you Winn." He says with a happy smile and Winn blushes, and sputters slightly, but calms himself with the thought of Mon's misunderstanding of earth terms. 

"Well, its not Christmas yet. But, I think you will enjoy it. Do you know what snow is? Did Kara take you to see it?" Winn questions hurriedly in his embarrassment. 

Mon smiles affectionately and shakes his head. "I have never seen this 'snow' you speak of but I would like to see it. With you." Winn blushes and stutters further as Mon takes a careful sip of his hot chocolate and licks his lips in a near seductive matter. 

"So, how many of these do you need to get drunk?" and despite Mon's adorable question, Winn nearly face palms. 

***********************************************************

After dropping off a sugar high Daxamite into Kara's care, Winn heads back to the DEO to work with Alex, still unable to escape the warm glow that Mon's smile had lit in him. 

"Any progress?" He asks with a concerned look, reading the results of the latest test, showing no improvement in the blood samples. 

"The blood sample doesn't react like Kara's and heal through sunlight. From what I am able to gather, the damage from the lead is permanent." She reports grimly. 

"What about some sort of filtration system? At least as a temporary substitute for the meantime, until we can find a permanent cure." Alex considers this for a moment before nodding. 

"That could work." Both considering the others area of expertise, they both start to divide the workload and come up with different options until they reconvene to the next day. 

****************************************************

Winn comes in the next morning exhausted, looking worse than he had the night after Halloween, but this time Alex doesn't comment and instead just hands him a coffee that he gratefully accepts. Motioning him to meet her in her lab, Winn and Alex both takes sides on either end of the lab to their respective components and start to compare. 

"Have any progress on your side?" They both turn at the same moment and smirk but Alex speaks up first. 

"I have managed to isolate the harmful chemicals and reactions in the blood that are released once Mon-El comes into contact with lead, but I need a way to filter them out of his blood stream and make an alert if he comes into contact with it so he can be checked out immediately." Alex finishes, pleased with her work but disappointed she was unable to do more to save the newest member of their 'family'. 

"Good thing for you, I have the other half. I was able to build a set of bracelet like devices that will run his bloodstream through a process to remove the damaging chemicals and hormones. However, until a permanent solution is found, he will have to wear them indefinitely. But at the very least, we have to talk to Kara. She needs to know, as lead is the only thing that can protect her from kryptonite. " Winn nods to a set of silver bracelet like devices, and Alex gives a nod of her own in appreciation. 

"Ill calibrate the devices with your specifications, it should only take a few hours." Winn offers and Alex agrees, adding;

"I can tell Kara and J'onn. You just deal with Mon-El, I think Mr. Invincible is going to be taken down a notch knowing he can be killed by a pencil." 

Both taking a deep breath, once again nodding at each other, Alex leaves to discuss the situation with Kara and J'onn while Winn begins to work on the devices, happy to use the skills he had been given to help instead of hinder once again. After a few hours, Winn finishes just in time to watch Mon return from his newest attempt at employment. As soon as he spies Mon, he is relieved that he had already finished the bracelets, as Mon in glasses was something so distracting than Winn really didn't think he would be able to think of anything else other than the man, much less make a life saving device for the Daxamite. 

"Winn! Buddy! What's...up?" He questions hesitantly, not sure if he was using the correct term and but the smaller mans smile puts him at ease as he responds. 

"Made something for you Mon." Winn start hesitantly, not really sure how to begin. "But first I need to explain." He says, holding up pair of black bracelets with symbol of Daxam engraved at the clasp. 

Before he is able to explain, Mon looks at the bracelets with shock and awe, obviously not understanding what the bracelets mean. Attempting to explain once again, Winn opens his mouth to speak when it is quickly covered by Mon's. 

"I accept." He murmurs against his lips and Winn is momentarily stunned, realizing maybe he should have been the one to explain this to Kara, or at least have her with him to explain. 

However, once again the Daxamite's smile makes him weak and he can't help but stutter and try to back pedal slightly, but Mon is non pulsed and he claims Winn's lips once again. Just in time for Alex and Kara to enter the room.


	2. Still On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon and Winn come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over this ship. I will ship them hell <3

Winn! Mon! What are you doing??" Alex asks aghast, as Kara just looks on with a mix of happiness and confusion. 

"I ...I ummm... Did you already tell Kara?" Winn attempts to sidestep that part of the conversation but neither of the Danvers sisters are buying it. 

"Yes. She did." Kara answers, looking at the bracelets suspiciously. "Winn, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Before he can answer, Kara drags him off to a nearby room and stands with her arms across her chest, but the looks of confusion and now a slight amount of disappointment in her best friend get him to crumble. 

"I don't know what happened! One minute I was showing him the bracelets I made for him and about to explain why he needed them and then he just kissed me!" Kara lets out an exasperated sigh, putting her palm to her forehead. 

"And when did you get this idea?" Kara starts, almost afraid to ask. 

"Well, Alex asked for my help to keep Mon safe. I had to find something that would be able to access the radial arteries, to not be invasive and still be able to be an effective filtration system. Then I made him the bracelets and decided that because you and your cousin have the House of El symbol, I looked into the archives and found the crest for the El family of Daxam." Kara groans unhappily and looks at Winn in frustration. 

"What?" Winn asks confused, not understanding what was wrong. 

"You just presented Mon with an engagement ring, more or less." Winn is stunned into silence for a moment before replying. 

"What. But. How?" Winn stutters ineffectually, eyes wide with shock. 

"Do you remember last week you and I were putting all of the information on Daxam in our database? I showed you Mon meant when he asked if I had a mate? When one is picked out for you, when your of age you give each other very similar bracelets..." Kara trails off.

"And because Daxam was destroyed and your not mated, when you gave him that bracelet ..." Then prompts Winn. 

Now ghost white and slack jawed, Winn attempts to speak but it is a full two minutes before more than sound bites come out.

"I asked Mon to marry me. We're engaged." He looks at Kara question, hoping he misunderstood what the Kryptonian had implied. 

"Yes Winn. Congratulations!" Kara is not quite sure if she's supposed to be happy for Mon or concerned for her friend nearly short circuiting. 

"I ...I wanted to save his life ..." Winn starts confused, pretty much mumbling to himself when Mon comes in to the room. "I know he's hot but ..."

"Kara! Did you hear the good news!" Mon beams, wrapping an arm around Winn's shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of the flustered man's head. 

Winn is still too stunned to respond and despite the severity of the situation, Kara can't help but barely contain her laughter at Winn's expression. Interestingly enough however, is the fact that Winn had yet to protest stops her after a moment. 

"Mon, I think you misunderstood what those bracelets are for." Kara begins gently, not wanting to make her new friend disappointed or her best friend feel awkward. 

Mon tightens his grip around Winn almost painfully, but notices the wince and strokes his arm soothingly instead. 

"I misunderstood what they mean to you." Winn shyly begins, heart breaking as he watches Mon's expression darken. 

Still holding on to the human, Mon looks down in question at Winn and he nearly breaks, starting to babble.

"I'm so sorry. I was doing research ... and then I found out about your reaction to lead....I wanted to make them for you ...I still haven't made you a costume or named you yet and-" Kara cuts him off before he can embarrass himself further. 

"He didn't know what they meant Mon." Kara looks at the couple sympathetically and Mon looks at the human sadly. 

"You don't want to be with me?" Mon's saddened look drives Winn into action once again, speaking quickly to make the alien's sadness go away. 

"I do want to be with you! I just didn't know-" Mon interrupts quickly, silencing the human with a tight embrace and a soft kiss. 

"And I want to be with you. So were mated now." The Daxamite finishes with an air of finality, ignoring Kara and Winn's surprised look. 

"I'll see you later Kara. Winn, I'll come find you after I train." With that, Mon gives Winn a soft smile and kiss before leaving the room.

Winn is still dumbfounded and Kara just puts her palm to her forehead, already feeling the headache coming on.

"Oh those boys..." She sighs, wondering what Lena would do in the same situation.


	3. Another Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift from Mon to Winn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments <3 I love and appreciate you all. <3 Thank you for all the support.

After a few long hours of work at the DEO, Winn is almost able to briefly put the Daxamite out of his mind, but his swollen lips and frequent blush reminds him of the events that had just transpired. 

Mon kissed him. Mon likes him. Mon is his mate? Fiancée? Winn questions, stuck in thought, not realizing that Mon's training had finished over two hours ago. After about another half an hour, Winn looks down at his watch in concern and after a brief internal debate, the DEO agent goes off to find his ...Mate?

Looking around all of the DEO, Winn finds Mon in the most unexpected of places. His lab. Seeming to be working on an object, hunched over the table with a frustrated look on his face. Winn can't help his curiosity and slowly comes forward, attempting to check out what Mon was working on. Before he can get close enough, Mon slams his first into the table and lets out a frustrated noise before going back to work on it with a scowl. 

Curious about the aliens actions, Winn knocks on the doorframe and Mon's head shoots up in concern. 

"Winn! I-It's not ready yet!" Mon exclaims anxiously, moving around to block Winn's view, flushed with embarrassment and frustration. 

"Mon? What is it?" Winn asks confused, still attempting to duck around the alien. 

Mon holds him in place, still blocking his view when Winn tries another tactic, pulling Mon close and tilts the Daxamite's chin down to look at him.

"What is it?" Winn questions again softly, looking into Mon's eyes carefully as the aliens hands drop to his side before coming to rest on Winn's hips. 

"I'm trying to ...Make you something. On Daxam, if someone makes the bands you wear to show your mated, your supposed to make one in return. To show you feel the same." He trails off and flushes again, reaching behind him to present Winn with two silver looking bands as well as the bracelets Winn had made for Mon..

One of the bands appears to have a black design made out of some sort of string, while the other has the words Winn-El scratched carefully into the side. Winn flushes at the sight, a mix between touched and in awe. 

"You made these. For me?" Winn questions hesitantly and Mon grumbles slightly. 

"I tried. I...I wasn't really expected to make one myself on Daxam, so I'm not sure if I got everything right. The materials are very different. Not to mention fragile. but I really tried-" For once, Mon is the one cut off, feeling Winn's body move closer for a brief moment before the smaller male reaches up to presses his lips to his softly. 

Before, when he had kissed Winn, the world seemed to spin on its axis, but Winn kissing him first was beyond words. Winn attempts to pull back to explain, but Mon leans down and claims his lips again passionately, tightening his gentle grip on the genius and pressing Winn against the bench behind him. Licking at the others lips begging for entrance, Winn obliges eagerly, opening his mouth and allowing Mon's tongue to dance with his. 

Breaking off for a moment to catch his breath, Winn's panting and writhing against him driving him wild and making his need to claim his mate grow and Mon finds it hard to resist. Quickly leaning down to claim Winn's lips again, the Daxamite shifts his grip from Winn's hips to the back of his thighs and lifts him up to sit upon the table. Winn's curls his limbs around Mon, placing his arms around his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist to stop himself from loosing balance and the friction between them increases. Winn lets go of Mon's neck to start sliding his hands down the alien's shoulders and chest when Mon pulls back slightly.

"Mon, I want-" Winn mumbles while still trying to press himself closer to the Daxamite, but he is cut off by the sudden feeling of teasing scrapes of teeth and kisses under his jaw causing him to gasp. 

"Yes my mate." Mon agrees huskily and starts to unbutton Winn's shirt while lowering him down now flat on the table, using his now free hand to knock the remaining tools away. Maneuvering himself further between Winn's thighs, Mon kisses back up to Winn's swollen lips while continuing to unbutton his shirt. Mon gives Winn's bottom a gentle bite to get him to open up again and the humans tongue meets his almost immediately. Winn starts to attempt to get Mon shirtless as well and the Daxamite beams down at Winn before throwing his shirt to the floor and doing the same to Winn's. 

Winn is mesmerized by the sight, looking at Mon with a mix of awe and arousal. All his day dreams coming true from all the time watching Mon work out shirtless during training had now come to pass. But this was much, much better, especially as Winn sees the same attraction and affection reflected back in Mon's eyes. 

"Winn, please I-" Suddenly, the door to Winn's lab opens and the Danvers sisters open the door to see the flushed and panting pair, both still frozen shirtless with Mon nearly straddling the smaller male. 

Mon gets up and stands between Winn and the girls as he nearly squeaks and hastily redresses while hiding behind Mon, much to everyone else's amusement. 

"This is exactly what it looks like."


	4. Not at work Winn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara find out exactly how far Mon-El's and Winn's relationship is planning to go and Mon-El and Winn attempt the next step once again.

"This is exactly what it looks like." Mon-El says with a pleased smile, standing in front of the Danvers sisters proudly as Winn scrambles to button up his shirt behind the alien. 

"Uhhh.. Hi guys." Winn tries lamely and Alex looks at the pair disapprovingly while Kara blushes crimson.

"Winn!" Alex chastises and the genius looks down in embarrassment, handing Mon-El his shirt without looking anyone in the eye. 

"It's not his fault, we should have picked a more intimate location for the ceremony." Mon-El purrs with a smirk at his mate and quickly throws on his shirt before attempting to lead Winn out of his lab. Winn shakes his head with wide eyed glance toward Alex and Kara. 

"Mon-El! You can't just take off whenever you want to get Winn alone." Alex berates softly, eyes narrowed in disapproval as Kara steps forward to the couple.

"And Winn! You know better. You can't just forget your job because Mon-El wants to spend time with you." Kara chastises, "Unbelievable, both of you." Alex mutters under her breath. 

Moving past the pair while shaking her head, Kara sees a flash of silver and out of the corner of her eye and quickly whirls around to question Mon-El with a stern look. 

"Your not kidding?" Kara questions dismayed and Mon-El looks part incredulous and part frustrated while Winn and Alex look on with confusion. 

"We haven't even been mated yet. How would we even talk about making a kid if you keep interrupting-" Kara puts up a hand to stop him while Winn chokes on air in the background. Mon-El doesn't seem to understand the humans shock and simply stokes his back soothingly. 

"Mon-El- Please don't joke about that. I meant, I didn't know you were that serious about being mated to Winn. You know, for life?" Mon-El seems to stand a little straighter at the statement and shows Kara the bands he made for Winn with a determined look. 

"I wouldn't 'joke' about that. I am serious, Kara. Very serious. Winn will be my mate as soon as you get out of here." He answers back and Winn looks at Mon-El eyes filled with disbelief and wonder while Alex gives him an exasperated look. 

"You really do want me to be your mate, Mon-El?" Winn questions carefully and Mon-El nods, pulling him closer and making sure Winn meets his eyes. Kissing him softly and murmuring, "I really do." Thinking of something he saw in one of those TV shows that he had watched to understand this planet, Mon-El takes a step away, drops down to one knee with the bands he made for Winn held up towards him and gives the stunned man a nervous smile.

"I really do. Winn Schott of Earth, would you be my mate?" He asks shyly, as Kara and Alex look on with a mix of concern and happiness for the pair.

Winn blushes scarlet and looks like he is about to faint but is able to nod and smiles. Mon-El looks at him in question and instead of answering verbally at first, drops to his knees in front of him instead as well. 

"I would be happy to be your mate, Mon-El of Daxam." He agrees, looking into Mon-El's eyes for confirmation with a small but heartfelt smile and the alien gives him a soft but claiming kiss in return. 

Kara and Alex still look on shocked from the sidelines, but still don't make any movement or sound of protest and Mon-El looks at them in disbelief. 

"Aren't you going to say congratulations?" Mon-El asks smugly, picking up both Winn and himself off the floor, happily wrapping his arms around Winn from behind while looking at the Danvers sisters in question. 

"What do you mean, 'as soon as we get out of here'?" Alex questions sharply and Kara and Winn blush crimson. 

'I'm going to mate him. So if you'd please excuse us..." He trails of with a wolfish grin, starting to unbutton Winn's shirt once again while kissing his neck. 

"Not here!" Winn nearly yells as he jerks away, Mon-El looking disappointed and slightly embarrassed, but Kara and Alex look relieved.

"Let's go to my place after I'm done here, Ok? No mating at work." Winn explains soothingly, reaching out to Mon-El and giving him a small smile that he returns, if hesitantly.

Mon-El nods, pocketing the bands carefully before Winn looks at the pair of sisters embarrassed.

With a sigh, Alex cuts in with a wry smile and an affectionate tone. "Winn, just go home before we have to pry him off you. Or the other way around." 

Kara laughs lightly and despite the shock both give them their best wishes before nearly pushing them out the door of Winn's lab. 

"No coming back until your 'mated' or whatever." Alex grumbles good naturedly while Kara views the two with curiosity, never having expected Mon-El of all people to settle down, or Winn to give his heart that easily again. Especially in such a short amount of time. 

Something she read about Daxamites briefly pops into her thoughts but Alex's exclamation of "No more sex in your lab!" and Winn's retort wipe the thought from her mind. 

"You first Danvers!" Winn says with a teasing laugh and its finally Alex's turn to blush crimson.

"So I see Maggie has been visiting you at work?' Kara says with a warm teasing smile and all Alex can do is groan in embarrassment. 

Meanwhile, Winn shyly places his hand in Mon-El's and looks at the silent alien questioningly. 

"Did you want to go to my apartment?" Mon-El nods, smiling softly while giving Winn's hand a gentle squeeze and they make the quick journey to Winn's house in a comfortable but electric silence. 

Once arriving, Mon-El is surprisingly docile as Winn leads him to the couch and the human looks at him in question. 

"Mon-El? What's wrong?' Winn asks carefully, trying to understand the change in the aliens demeanor. 

"I didn't mean to start ...that at work. I wanted to do the whole thing properly and be able to be alone with you for this. Not just ... I didn't mean to just try to take you like that. You deserve somewhere better than your lab or even my room at the DEO-" Mon-El is cut off by a soft but passionate kiss against his lips and immediately responds, pulling Winn into his lap and cupping the back of his neck to deepen the embrace. 

Taking a moment to catch his breath, "It's ok Mon-El. I understand. I want you just as much." Winn pants lightly against him but Mon-El breaks off for a moment to read his expression carefully. 

"Why did you push me away and yell at the DEO?" Mon-El questions in a dejected tone, looking down at their clasped hands between them.

"I didn't want to be stripped down and ravished in front of my best friend and honorary big sister. Or have the entire DEO know that we were...In my lab...When I'm supposed to be training you. Bad time and place." Winn says with a laugh, and Mon-El blushes brightly but gives him a hungry smile before leaning down. 

"Fair point. I'm sorry." He apologizes sincerely but a mischievous spark in his eyes gives Winn pause and he raises his eyebrow in question at the alien. 

Mon-El smirks and starts ghosting his lips and teeth against Winn's neck again, causing the smaller male to let out a soft moan and cling to the Daxamite, both starting to rock their hips slightly against one another. 

"And how about now, Winn? No one here but us." Mon-El murmurs breathlessly against his skin and Winn nods enthusiastically. 

"Yes." He all but gasps, "Good timing, very good timing." Mon-El looks at him with blue eyes clouded in lust and affection, panting and flushed as his body continues to grind against Winn's.

"How about the right place?" Mon-El questions intently, biting gently at Winn's neck while starting to trail his hands further down to the buttons of his shirt once again. 

"Fffuu- Definitely, lets just go to my bedroom first." Winn suggests breathlessly and before he can move to get up, Mon-El is lifting him up so he can wrap his arms and legs around the Daxamite, quickly rewarded by a rough kiss as they stumble into his bedroom.

Mon-El watches breathlessly as he carefully lays Winn down on his bed, soon straddling the smaller male and leaning down to get a better look at Winn's features. Flushed, panting and filled with want, as he looks into Mon-El's eyes with warmth and desire, pulling him down for a softer, but no less passionate kiss. Now Mon-El knows Winn is right. This was definitely the time and place.


	5. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a surprising discovery about Daximian culture and bonding, while Mon is just about ready to kidnap Winn from his well meaning family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, thank you for all the positive vibes.

At the DEO

Kara knew there was something wrong. Something she couldn't put her finger on until the happy couple had left the DEO for the day. Realizing that possibly only one other person would have the answers, Kara takes a deep breath and prepares for the information she is sure that she would regret searching for. Daximian mating rituals. 

"Mom? What are the traditional mating rituals on Daxam?"

Kara really wished she hadn't asked, but the knowledge had proven useful, if alarming. She really needs to get to Alex and figure out a plan. Quickly reaching her sister's lab, Kara nearly slams the door behind her and looks at Alex with shock and concern. 

"We have to stop Mon-El and Winn. Fast."

******************************************

Even after a crash course in Kryptonian and Daximian physiology and mating rituals, Alex is still not sure whether or not to interfere.

"So your saying, because Winn proposed, more or less, Mon-El's body started producing pheromones to attract Winn and what? Convince him to stay with him? Sleep with him?" Alex questions skeptically. 

"Yes. Both unfortunately. Daxamites are able to conceive with other species so their physiology affects different species in the same way. That's why Mon-El and Winn are all over each other, we haven't been able to keep them apart since Winn gave him those bracelets." Kara explains with a worried look and Alex looks to her sister in question. 

"I don't know Kara. I definitely believe you about all the mating and bonding practices, but were we not just happy for them a few minutes ago?" 

"I was! I mean I am. But bonding is permanent and I don't think either of them is in their right mind now. I'm not sure with all of what has been going with them, but I can't never want to see either Winn or Mon-El hurt like that. We have to keep them apart until this wears off. It should only take a week and then if they still want to mate, we'll let them." Kara says determined, but Alex still looks skeptical but nods. 

"As long as you are sure. You know I trust you, no matter what. I don't want either of them to get hurt either, but their adults. There's only so much we can do." Alex nods and moves to get up but Kara smiles softly at her sister. 

"I'm sure that if anyone can help them, Supergirl and Assistant Director Danvers can." Alex gives her a smile back and a small hug. 

"There is nothing the Danvers sisters can't accomplish together." With a final nod, the pair both take off to attempt to help their friends. 

*****************************************

"Winn...My chosen." Mon-El starts after breaking off the kiss and laying Winn down while straddling the smaller male's waist. 

"Yes, Mon-El? My mate?" Winn responds in question and Mon-El looks beyond pleased, leaning down once more to capture Winn in a soft kiss. 

"Are you sure about this Winn?" He questions softly, cupping his cheek and looking into Winn's eyes for any lingering signs of doubt. 

"I am. I want to be your mate." Winn breathes out softly and Mon-El is happily able to see the eagerness in his beautiful hazel eyes. 

"Are you?" Winn returns and Mon-El's bright blue eyes soften and he makes sure to lock eyes with his mate, to prove to him his intent. 

"I'm sure Winn. I want you. Your mine. For life." He says seriously before Winn nods seriously for a moment before leaning up towards Mon-El.

"And your mine. For life." Winn confirms, pulling Mon-El down for a soft kiss that he returns. 

Reaching into his back pocket, Mon-El reveals the two sets of bands that they had made for each other, black and silver. 

Mon-El motions for Winn to lift his hands above his head and he does so without complaint, although slightly curious until the cool feel of metal carefully encloses around his wrists. Seeming to fiddle with the band, Mon-El seems to struggle slightly above him and Winn gently breaks off the kiss to look at him in question. 

"What's wrong?" Winn inquires softly as Mon-El makes a slightly frustrated noise above him and struggles slightly, rocking his hips slightly against Winn's which causes them both to moan. 

"Mon-El? What's wrong?" He repeats softly and Mon-El smiles affectionately down at the human while still attempting to adjust the bands on his wrist until he lets out a sound of triumph. 

"Nothing, everything's perfect now." Before Winn can respond or question the action, Mon-El carefully switches their positions and holds out his. 

"Considering this was supposed to be a medical device, I think you should probably be the one to put it on me." Mon-El nearly purrs against his throat and Winn moans softly nods and lifts Mon's hands above his head as well, gently lifting one wrist to attach the first bracelet.

"I think so too. Besides, I enjoy having you like this," Winn teases slightly and presses the button to attach the right, quickly distracting Mon-El from the brief sting as the band closes in place and enters his blood stream. 

Licking at Mon-El's lips Winn starts to attach the second band while Mon-El happily obliges and barely feels the second band closes around his wrist. Mon-El smiles mischievously into the embrace and flips the around again, still pinning his wrists and starts rocking against him once again. 

"Now, where were we?" Mon-El purrs seductively into Winn's ear and he shudders while arching up at his touch. 

"I think about.. There!" Winn nearly screams as Mon-El places a small bite beneath his jaw. 

"Please...Mon-El.." Winn trails off and the alien happily continues leaving soft bites and kisses down his jaw before-

"Winn! Mon-El!" Kara yells from the living room and Mon quickly wraps his arms around Winn protectively. 

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Mon-El questions in a frustrated tone and the Danvers sisters move into the room. Kara quickly pulls Mon-El away from Winn, using his surprise against him as Alex pulls Winn away as well. 

"I'm really sorry guys, this is for your own good." Before knocking them both out and moving to drag both to the DEO for separation.

Alex and Kara both think the same thought as both Winn and Mon-El unconsciously reach for the other, bracelets shining brightly in the dim light. 

************************************

Mon-El wakes up slowly, recognizing his now familiar bed at the DEO. Looking down on the bands still attached to his wrist and the sweet smell of Winn still surrounding him reminds him of how he got here. 

"Kara! Let me out!" Mon-El nearly screams, ramming his fist into the door to attempt to force it open, followed by attempting to ram it with his shoulder. 

"Kara! You have no right to do this. DO NOT keep me from my mate! Why are you doing this?" Mon-El growls from the other side of the door and Kara finally responds.

"To make sure you both are thinking with a clear head. And making sure your honest with one another. Prince Mon-El." 

A ball of dread starts to pool in his stomach as he slowly sinks to the floor with his back against the door, followed by a frustrated sound from Kara on the other side, before her voice floats in comfortingly. 

"Just...Wait. He'll wait for you. Just be honest"

Mon-El nods unseen and delves deep in thought to explain to his mate that he had been lying. Or that his mate was technically a prince himself now.


	6. I Can Live With That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter: Love conquers all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE! I love you all for staying with me on this crazy path but I can't tell you properly how much all this means to me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Final Chapter - 

 

After a few days, Winn was finally released from the containment room and he had never been happier for mildly fresh air. Even the twisting halls of the DEO seemed less confining then the small room he had been placed in but the ache had not faded. Once being released, the first question that comes to mind manages to tumble out as soon as the door opens. 

"Where is Mon-El?" Winn asks with an unhappily, looking down at his bracelets with a mournful expression as Alex gives him an almost pitying look. 

"Same as you, he's ... calming down in his room." Winn rolls his eyes but doesn't protest, rubbing at the bands reverently. 

"What happened?" Winn asks cautiously and Alex looks more uncomfortable than Winn had ever seen her. 

"You and Mon-El... Your physiology is being effected by his. We have to keep you separated from him so you can make a clear decision before you and Mon-El do something you'd later regret." Winn gives her a harsh look. 

"You've never had a problem before? What changed?" Winn asks suspiciously and Alex gives him a harsh look in response. 

"Mon-El is making his own decisions, but clearly, you are not. You're not thinking clearly with the influx of hormones and adrenaline." She admits carefully. 

"So Mon-El is making his own decisions?" Winn asks slowly and Alex gives him an exasperated look. 

"Winn! Focus!" Alex tries but Winn shakes his head. 

"I am. I was affected, I understand that. But, Mon-El is not. I'm sure you have him locked away too right?" Winn asks cautiously and Alex nods. 

"So?" 

"So let him out! He can come for me if he wants." Winn says petulantly. 

"What? I can't let him out and have him come for you! What if it hasn't worn off?" Alex asks concerned for her adoptive little brother. 

"It's been days, I don't feel any different. If Mon-El still feels the same we should be able to discuss this. Like adults." Despite the gravity of the situation, Alex can't help but laugh at Winn softly. 

"I'm sure you want to do many things with Mon-El. Like adults." Winn still has the ability to blush after all the comments and situations for the last few days and Alex is actually quite thankful. 

"Well ...yes. But that's not the point. What if he doesn't feel the same? I need to know now." Winn asks cautiously after a moment and Alex rolls her eyes. 

"He dented his bedroom door and tried to rip it off it's hinges to get to you. I think it's safe to assume he hasn't changed his mind, just...sobered slightly." Winn gives her a strange look and Alex is torn on whether or not to reveal Mon-El's secret. 

"What do you mean Alex?" Winn asks with a raised eyebrow and she knows she has to be brutally honest.

"Mon-El lied to us. He wasn't the royal guard, he was the prince." Winn looks at Alex with a mix of shock and hurt, going slightly pale. Stepping back into his containment room without a comment and slams the door behind him, while Alex looks on shocked as she hears the click of the lock setting in place. 

"Winn? Winn!" Alex calls and attempts to override the locks but Winn had already set up a program to shut down any attempts to open the door. 

From a speaker outside the room, Winn's voice fills the empty hallways and makes Alex's heart ache for her friend. 

"I'll talk to him when he comes for me. I just...need to think. Please, just leave me alone." Winn breathes out mournfully. 

"Damn it." 

Making her way to Kara, Alex gives her a concerned look at her frustrated expression. 

"Kara, what's wrong?" 

"Mon-El. He's convinced himself that Winn won't forgive him and is attempting to leave the DEO by any means necessary. I had to knock him out again." Kara adds sheepishly. 

"And of course, Winn's locked himself into the containment room until Mon-El explains himself. You should have seen his face, it looked like I'd just shattered his heart. Or his Star Wars collectables." She adds dryly before sobering once more. 

"I think we made a mistake. We have to let them sort this out themselves. Together." Kara sighs, frustrated that all the effort was for naught. 

"Hopefully they will understand when this is over. Come on, lets get 'Prince Charming' to his 'mate'." 

The sight of Kara carrying Mon-El seems it should be more comical, but the lines on his face and the bruises on his knuckles fills her with sympathy. 

"I'm sorry Mon-El, I thought it was for the best." She says softly before kicking the door lightly to get Winn's attention. 

"Winn. I'm sorry. I brought Mon-El with me and you can talk now." At first Winn hesitates to open the door, but Kara can hear the sigh and opens the door carefully. 

"What did you do to him?" Winn questions concerned as Kara lays down the alien on Winn's bed and gives him an apologetic look. 

"I...I ummm...I knocked him out." She says sheepishly and Winn looks at her skeptically. 

"He thought you wouldn't want to see him anymore so he attempted to leave the DEO, aggressively, I might add." She says with an unhappy lilt to her voice and Winn nods sadly. 

"So he wants to leave." Winn looks down at Mon-El's sleeping face and turns to Kara but she is already gone. 

Sitting down beside the bed, Winn looks at his mates relaxed features and allows himself a small smile while stroking his hair softly, sad that this would be the last time he would have such soft contact with the Daxamite. 

Mon-El starts to rouse at the gentle contact and his eyes flutter open softly until he locks eyes with Winn and gives him a soft smile. 

'Hi." Winn says slowly, attempting to pull back but Mon-El grabs his wrist lightly and pulls him down to meet his lips in a soft kiss, maneuvering Winn to lay on top of the Daxamite. 

"Hi." Mon-El says quietly against his lips and sits up, Winn now straddling his lap with a light blush.

"I-" Winn starts but Mon-El gives him another soft kiss to stop his protests and cups his cheek to make Winn look him in the eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Winn, I was embarrassed because of the way I left my planet and my people. I shouldn't have lied to everyone, especially you. I want to be be better than that for you, better than I was. I want to be your mate, if you still want me to be." Winn looks at him in surprise, taking in the bracelets still firmly in place as well as Mon-El's venerable and fearful look. 

"I can't say I'm not upset. You lied to me and my friends, and you weren't going to tell me who you were. If Alex and Kara hadn't stopped us, we would be mated and I'd have no idea." Mon-El's gaze drops but Winn gets him to look into his eyes again. 

"But, I understand why you did what you did it. I hid who my father was, even from Kara, for years. I didn't want the person I loved to look at me different and loose them for a part of me that I want to hide." Mon-El gives him a sympathetic look and instinctively leans down, gently presses their lips together before moving back quickly. 

"I'm so sorry. I just- I never want that to happen again. I don't want to ever be away for you that long. I'm so sorry." Mon-El repeats sadly and Winn looks at him with a torn expression but ultimately gives him a small smile and leans forward to brush their lips together hesitantly. 

"I didn't take mine off either." He says softly, rolling up his sleeves and showing Mon-El the matching bands that had not moved from his wrist. Looking Mon-El in the eyes, he is surprised by the level of affection clear across Mon-El's face but is shocked when his mate shifts his weight and flips them over so he in now straddling Winn. 

"You weren't going to leave? He asks in a slightly deeper voice and Winn can't do much more than nod. 

"I was waiting in my room for you to come here and explain yourself. Then Kara knocked you out and brought you here." He says softly before asking, "Were you?" Winn asks just as quietly and Mon-El nods. 

"I didn't think you would still want to be with me and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable if I stayed. You love your job." He replies just as softly and Winn gives him a surprisingly sweet smile. 

"You were going to leave the DEO. For me?" Winn asks carefully, wanting to make sure he understood correctly. 

"Yes. I lov- Your my mate. I would do anything for you Winn." He says earnestly and Winn gives him a bright smile before pulling him down for an enthusiastic kiss. 

"I love you too Mon-El." He says truthfully against his lips and Mon-El's eyes light up, leaning closer to give Winn a passionate kiss.

Returning the embrace with the same fervor, Winn is distracted enough to not notice Mon-El grabbing his wrists and pinning them down with one hand and allowing his hand to trail underneath Winn's shirt teasingly. 

"Winn...We were supposed to complete the ceremony..." Mon-El purrs against his lips and Winn moans but pulls away.

"fff- Definitely." He moans again as Mon-El's hand starts to trail down to the waistband of his jeans before he lets out a sound of protest. 

Mon-El pulls back slowly and removes his hand from beneath his shirt, looking into Winn's eyes with concern but Winn gives him a rough kiss and purrs lightly against his hips. 

"Remember what I said about the right time and place? Let's go home." Winn says teasingly and Mon-El gives him a bright smile in response and carries him out of the DEO, Alex and Kara looking on with relieved expressions on their face. 

*************************************************

After arriving at Winn's apartment, Mon-El wastes no time and skips the couch completely, immediately carrying Winn to his bedroom while giving him rough kisses and bites underneath his jaw. 

"Last chance, my mate. Are you sure?" Mon-El asks softly against his neck and he can feel Winn nod into his shoulder. 

"Yes. Please Mon-El..." Winn whimpers and Mon-El smiles down at him unseen, the excitement and hunger for his mate making him nearly feral in his want. 

"Please tell me to stop if you need to." Mon-El croons gently into his ear but Winn shakes his head. 

"I won't need to. Please Mon-El... I couldn't think of anything else all week except you and this. I need you-" Winn's cries and pleading nearly send him over the edge but Mon-El takes a deep breath to calm himself before moving back slightly, much to Winn's displeasure. 

"Don't worry Winn, we're both going to get what we want." He says softly but teasingly and quickly strips himself to his boxes before doing the same to Winn. 

The cool air hits their skin and Winn whimpers again, pulling Mon-El closer to attempt to absorb his warmth and the actions cause Winn's hips to thrust towards Mon-El's and they both groan in pleasure. 

"Winn...Please...Can I-?" Mon-El begs, tugging on the waistband of Winn's boxers and Winn pulls him down roughly for a kiss in response while attempting to tug off Mon-El's as well. 

Mon-El nearly growls as Winn's still clothed length rubs against his own and finishes stripping them both, giving Winn a lust filled kiss in return. 

"Please Mon-El, I'm ready." He begs once again and Mon-El groans into the kiss. 

"You have no idea what it does to me when you beg." He growls out roughly and captures Winn in a dominating kiss, tongue breaching his lips with no resistance as Winn responds enthusiastically. 

Swearing to himself in his own language, Mon-El looks imploringly into Winn's eyes one final time and sees nothing but love and want shining in his beautiful hazel eyes and he can't help himself. 

"I love you so much Winn. I can't wait to be inside you." He pants out, giving him a searing kiss and Winn returns the gesture in kind. 

Breaking off the kiss for a moment, Winn pushes a surprised Mon-El back so he is able to reach behind him and fumble around for a tube of lubricant in his drawer before passing it to Mon-El. The alien gives his mate a beaming smile followed by a rough bite under his jaw that causes Winn to tremble and moan beneath him. Moving down to kiss and mark his chest, stomach and thighs, he teasingly stokes his mates cock and revels in the desperate mewls and gasps of his name. 

"Mon-El... Please stop teasing..." He nearly sobs and Mon-El gives him a devilish grin in response before swallowing him down in one movement as he spreads Winn's thighs. 

Coating his fingers, Mon-El gently circles his mates rim before slowly and carefully pushing his index finger into Winn's wanting entrance. Looking at his face for any signs of discomfort, Mon-El sees only pleasure and anticipation and Winn gives him a nod to get him to continue before pulling him down for a rough kiss. The second finger slips in with slightly more resistance but Winn simply moans against Mon-El's lips and starts to move his hips in tandem with the aliens fingers. Finally adding the 3rd finger, Mon-El starts searching for his prostate and after a moment, Winn's eyes open wide and he screams Mon-El's name while clawing at his back, a feral smile appearing on Mon-El's face.

"Stop!" Mon-El's eyes widen as well and he immediately pulls his fingers away, wiping away the access liquid and cupping Winn's face. 

"Did I hurt you?" Mon-El asks concerned, looking for any further signs of pain or distress. 

Winn shakes his head vigorously and leans up to meet Mon-El in a passionate kiss. Winn strokes his cock softly and Mon-El groans above him, thrusting his hips into the soft heat. 

"Want to come with you inside of me. Please ..." Winn begs and Mon-El groans into his shoulder, spreading Winn's hips wider and slicking up his own cock.

"Anything for you my mate." He breathes out harshly as he slowly pushes the tip of his cock into Winn's slick hole, looking for any signs of pain.

"Keep going." Winn pants out and Mon-El nods, slowly but firmly pressing in until he is fully seated inside Winn. 

"You feel so amazing like this. This is all I've been thinking about since this started. Claiming my mate and making you mine." He growls low in Winn's ear and his human rocks his hips toward Mon-El's in response. 

"Then do it." He teases breathlessly and Mon-El smirks. 

"If that's what you want..." He trails off with a soft kiss to Winn's lips before starting to thrust in and out of his mate at a even pace, not wanting to hurt his human but Winn feels it regardless.

"You won't hurt me. Please Mon-El!!" Winn begs and Mon-El nearly sobs into his shoulder as he speeds up, finally able to show Winn how much he wanted this and how long he had waited. 

Hearing nothing but pleasured moans and breathless exclamations of his name, Mon-El finally allows his control to break and lifts Winn's legs up over his shoulder before driving himself in harder and faster.

Winn's moans and cries still fill the room, now mixed with Mon-El's deep groans and the bed frame hitting the wall as Mon-El thrusts hit just the right spot dead on. Winn clenches around him suddenly as he screams his name one final time and the Daxamite is floored by the tightness and heat, unable to stop himself from giving in to his release moments after.

"I love you Mon-El." He pants out in an exhausted state and Mon-El can't help but give his human a hungry smile and leans down for a rough kiss.

"Winn. I love you so much..." He pants out roughly, slowly pulling out and using his discarded shirt on the edge of the bed to wipe them both off. 

Collapsing beside Winn tiredly, Mon-El curls behind him, spooning him from behind and placing soft kisses on the darkening marks on his neck and shoulder. 

"I'm glad I made you those bracelets. Even if I got locked away for a week." Winn says tiredly, "Totally worth it."

"I think so too." He says softly before tensing slightly and Winn turns around in concern. 

"What is it?" 

"I love you. But if Kara or Alex ever separate us again, I'm kidnapping you." He says seriously and Winn laughs slightly before pulling him down for a soft kiss. 

"I think I can live with that."


End file.
